You Gotta Love A Redhead
by crazyblondieandherlollipops
Summary: Have you ever wondered what makes a redhead so attractive? What makes them tick? I have the answers to these questions and more!


**You Gotta Love A Redhead.**

_Disclaimer: JK owns the Weasleys and Potters except for Charlie's fiancée, Fred's wife and, myself. Also as a head's up, Fred IS alive! He's the cuter twin and deserves to live. Anyone who objects can mind their own business._

* * *

What makes a redhead so attractive?

What makes them so irresistible?

Does the love of red heads fun in the family?

Have you ever pondered these questions?

You have? Well you're in luck. I have personally asked these questions by going to the experts. The spouses of the Weasley clan of course!

* * *

**_Molly Weasley_**

"This room is simply lovely my dear. And you have all these nice things. I haven't seen this kind of tea set since my girlhood."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She winks conspiriously. "Now now, call me Molly. There are quite a few Mrs. Weasleys nowadays." I wiggle my finger at her.

"It must be nice to have some female company in the family."

"But of course! Men are without a doubt wonderful to have around, don't get me wrong! I'd never trade any of my boys for another girl."

"Of course not. Do you like having so many daughters-in-law?"

Molly bobs her head up and down. "Of course of course! It's just hard to see all your little ones grown with families of their own. For the longest time I didn't expect Charlie to ever find someone! I was forever setting him up with lovely young girls who didn't hold his interest and vice versa. Of course he is an attractive young man but then again all my boys are handsome. Though for a while Ronald had a bit of trouble talking to women but he's grown out of his shyness now." She winks slyly at me again. I grin at her.

"What made you fall madly in love with Arthur that you'd be willing to bare 7 kids? Most women I know couldn't handle such a task."

Molly laughs good-naturedly. "Oh I met him in Hogwarts. Arthur always stood out in a crowd. His robes never quite fit his gangly frame and he was always tinkering with some muggle gadget or other."

"What made you fall madly in love with him?"

"I fell in love with him after he presented me with a musical carousel he had designed." Molly's eyes tear up. "It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me." She sniffs loudly. I hand over a handkerchief. "Thank you dearie." She dabs her eyes. "He gave it to me for Christmas. I set the carousel down carefully before pushing him against the wall and snogging his brains out." She chuckles warmly. "I've been in love with him ever since. He is a year older than me and had to wait until I graduated Hogwarts before marrying me. I still have the carousel on my dresser back at the Burrow."

"Who knew Arthur Weasley was such a romantic."

Molly nods in agreement. "He has his ways. Though I've never been able to fatten him up. He's still skinny as a rail after all this time eating my cooking. Why he once ate-"

"Did he ever tell you what made him fall for you in the first place?" I interrupt. I'm not interested in Arthur's eating habits. No offence to him or Molly's cooking.

Molly pauses for a moment. "Oh yes. He once told me my red hair shone like a beacon in the school. Back then I had it down to my waist and always in a high ponytail. I never was a short girl mind you." She taps her nose. "Arthur said he fell in love with my red hair before falling in love with the rest of me." She rests a hand on her bosom, cheerfully dabbing her tearful eyes.

"Did you think anything of his red hair?"

"Only that it needed a cut. He had it quite long and scraggily."

* * *

_**Fleur Weasley**_

"Oui, but of course I am in love with Bill. I always have and I always will." Fleur sits pertly on the chair, resting the teacup gracefully on her knee and tossing her blonde hair aside. "His family believed I'd break our engagement off after he received such marks on his person." She sniffs in disgust. "I show them my love and utter devotion for him. 'is marks merely show his bravery!" She sips her tea, pinkie in the air.

"What made Bill Weasley attractive to you?"

She smiles slyly. "He's got a fabulous body or course." She sips her tea again. "He actually appreciates me. He… respects me. He give me good home yes? He has a good temper with his brothers and sister. Very loyal and firm in his morals." She nods to herself in affirmation. "He treat me like no other."

"Are you naturally attracted to his red hair?"

Fleur laughs lightly, brushing her blue skirts down. "His 'air colour is of little consequence. It very soft to the fingertips." She blushes lightly in pleasure. "His British accent in his manner of speaking is what made me fall in love with him." She leans forward, ushering me closer as she whispers. "Have you hear him speak French? Very precise and to the point he is." She gives me a sly wink to drive home her meaning.

"How many children do you have?"

"3. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. They are angels."

"Do they have the Weasley clan red hair?"

Fleur laughs. "Victoire 'as… oh what do you call it… light red and blonde?"

"Strawberry blonde?"

"Oui! Strawberry blonde and the other two have my Bill's fiery red 'air." She sits proudly, her blue eyes bright and loving. "You know, Bill is the only man who speak bad French to me in British accent and invites me to Burrow for supper." She proudly holds up her diamond wedding ring. "He propose in French to me."

* * *

_**Patricia Cornelle**_

"Oh it took me a year and a half to tear Charlie away from his research and see me as a woman and not just a colleague."

Patricia Cornelle is Charlie's fiancée. She is a tall, sturdy woman with short spiked copper red hair and round green eyes and thick black glasses. A lovely young woman. Scholarly. A killer tan to boot.

"May I see the ring? For the record of course."

"By all means." Patricia extends her hand to display a simple gold band and a sparkle of diamond, very pretty and simple.

"It is indeed lovely."

Patricia allows a small smile on her serious face. "It's just like Charlie to find something that fits my personality to the glove."

"Where did you two meet?"

Patricia rests her calloused hands on the armchair. "We met in Romania. We ended up being partners in the research of a specific dragon's layers in a scale and the protection barrier it provides." Typical.

"When did you first notice him?"

She laughs dryly. "When Roswell tanned a strip off our hides after coming out in soot with our clothes and hair nearly fried with an expecting mother. Charlie and I simply let our boss yell at the top of his lungs and without bothering to change we went for a drink." Patricia pulls out a handkerchief to clean her glasses. "After that, I started taking notice. I've always held a fondness for redheads." Bingo.

"Why is that do you think? What's so special about redheads?"

She sets her glasses back on her nose. "Simply because they're not as common as blondes or brunettes. Many females and sadly males die their hair either brown, black, or blonde. Rarely people die their hair red simply because they cannot pull it off." A wise anecdote.

"Have you ever considered dying your hair?"

"Never!" Wow, that's a pretty affronted look on her face.

"When do you plan to get married?"

Patricia steeples her fingers, her face returning to a neutral professional. "Charlie and I plan to-"

"Pat! You in here?" A stocky man with a weather beaten face, beard and shoulder length red hair pulled into a low ponytail growls in the room.

Patricia turns around in her seat. "What Charlie? Can't you see I'm talking with-"

"Lorenne is teaching her young to fly. You have to come see this!"

Patricia leaps to her feet, already striding for the door. "Flying? They're only a week old? What is she thinking?"

"Ummm Patricia?"

Charlie grabs her hand and tugs her out of the room. "I haven't the faintest idea." The door closes behind them with a bang.

Alrighty then. I guess this interview's over.

* * *

**_Audrey Weasley_**

"You don't find Percy prudish at all?"

"Of course not!" Audrey crosses her arms with a huff. "Percy is very passionate about his work. Everyone knows that. When one is in politics, you have to have a commanding presence and a bit of an ego. It is a war among politicians."

Hmmm. Politicians full of ego. Nothing-new there.

"How many children do you have?"

"We have two. Molly and Lucy."

"Two girls. Bet they keep you busy."

Audrey smiles warmly. "But of course. They are very polite young girls."

"Both have red hair?"

"Oh yes. We expected as much. They are true Weasleys."

"What made you fall in love with Percy?"

Audrey grins girlishly. She crosses her heels at the ankles. "Actually it was at a Ministry's ball. He commanded me to dance a waltz with him."

I raise an eyebrow. "Did you obey?"

"Yes. Then I gave him a tongue lashing about the proper etiquette in asking a woman to dance. I don't like being ordered about."

"That must've put him in his place."

Audrey sets her teacup on the side table. "Made him turn a dull red I did. Then I introduced him to my parents as my boyfriend." Took charge, interesting.

"What made you do something like that?"

Audrey pats her brown hair in assurance to herself her clip was still intact. "Wanted to see how he'd handle himself in a tight situation. Percy obviously thought himself to be the king of the mountain and had to be brought down a peg or 2. Bring down to a 4 if I could."

"Are you as involved in politics as your husband?"

"Of course. I help Percy as much as possible. I'm not as involved now with the children and all but I still keep a foot in the crowd and my ear to the ground for any helpful information."

"How did he propose?"

Audrey lays a finger to her cheek in thought. "We had just finished dancing at the Governor's Ball when Percy dropped to his knee and pulled out a box with a rock the size of my eye." She proudly shows me her wedding ring. "He knew I didn't want an engagement ring so he went out and bought me a wedding ring." She straightens in her chair, her back never slouching.

"How much is he involved with the raising of Molly and Lucy?"

Audrey purses her lips. "For the longest time Percy continued his hours at the office until I was 5 months pregnant with Lucy and stormed into his office with Molly in tow insisting he get his ass back home and spend some time with his wife and daughter or he'd be hearing a howler from myself and his mother with the divorce papers on his desk first thing in the morning." She picks up her teacup again and sips. "He's promptly home at 7:00 every night in time for dinner and to play with the girls before bed."

I nod my head in admiration. "Kudos to you."

* * *

_**Angelina Weasley**_

"He always calls me his little black girl. George thinks he's being funny."

"It must be straining for you to be married to a prankster who's also a twin."

"Sometimes it is, but I don't mind." Angelina smiles, resting her cheek on her hand and tucking her legs beneath her. "I used to worry about leaving George with the children when he was working. He's a good dad."

"What made you two name your first child Fred?"

Angelina's smile fell lopsided. "I lost the bet. If our baby was black we'd name him Jason and if we wasn't we'd name him Fred." I laugh.

"So he's a pale Weasley?"

"No, fairly tanned actually but not black. So we named him Fred."

"What about Roxanne?"

Angelina rolls her eyes. "George wanted Cleopatra. I told him Roxanne and that was final."

"Do you ever get George and Fred mixed up?" She shakes her head.

"Fred and I dated in Hogwarts. I know his little quirks." She grins cheekily. "George's more romantic than Fred and is quieter than Fred. He's more kind then his twin as well."

"What made you fall for George and not Fred?"

"I fell in love with him after spending so much time with him after he lost his ear. He always rested the side without the ear on my shoulder and play up his weakness. I mothered him until he started romancing me."

"I seduced her with my seductive charms." I glance up at the Weasley twin behind Angelina's chair.

Angelina looked up at George in slightly mocking outrage. "What are you doing here George? Where are Fred and Roxanne?"

"With Fred taking their naps. I'm bored so I came looking for you. What are you two talking about?"

"Your relationship and why she married you."

George waves a dismissive hand. "Easy- peesy- lemon- squeezy. She couldn't stay away with my charms. I am the better looking twin mind you." He bends down and kisses Angelina's nose earning a smile from his wife.

"I'm almost done George. Please go back outside and make sure your brother isn't teaching our children how to colour on the walls with permanent marker."

"Ah, they're taking a nap. But I can see when I'm not wanted. I will be waiting at home for your return sugar." He makes his grand exit with an exurbanite slam of the door. Angelina chuckles.

"It's never a dull moment when I'm with him."

"Were you ever attracted to him because of his looks?"

Angelina grins widely. "I like my men tall. He's tall and one look into those soft brown eyes and I was a goner." I can believe it. His hair just passes the nape of his neck and brushes his shoulders.

"How long have you been married for?"

"Close to 4 years now."

"No regrets?"

Angelina folded her hands on her lap. "None whatsoever. George is an absolute sweetheart and I'll never let him go."

"As I will never let you go my love."

Angelina and I jump in our seats. Her eyes are narrowed. "Where are you George?"

"At home waiting for my sugar pie to return to her loving sugar daddy." We both glance down at the brightly beaded necklace around her neck. A listening device. Angelina purses her lips before replying calmly.

"Sugar daddy, this is sugar mama. There will be no sugar for you tonight." She grins wickedly as I laugh at George's creative choice of language and blubbering apologies.

* * *

_**Kimberly Weasley**_

"You're early! I'm not late!" Right. I glance up from my interview notes to find a 5"0 bundle of energy with shoulder length wild honey blonde curls and big brown eyes skip into the room.

"Kimberly Weasley?"

"Yes that's me!" Kimberly flopped into the armchair, swinging her legs over the arm and kicking off her heels.

I grin as she catches her breath. "So how's it feel to be a Weasley?"

"Fabulous! I never had any siblings before and now I've got 6 plus their spouses! I've never had a turtle either but I'm still trying to convince Fred we need one in the family." She winks at me, draining the tea. "Hmm. You make excellent tea, Fred drowns mine with sugar."

"How's it feel to be married to a Weasley twin and prankster?"

Kimberly laughs, throwing her head back. "It's a bundle of fun. Angelina and I always enjoy a good prank. I love being an aunt. Fred always was the ringleader in the pranks so I'm learning from the expert."

"Do you have any children?"

Kimberly shakes her head, her face turning serious. "Not yet. We're going to keep trying though. Right now we're enjoying just being together."

"How long have you been married to Fred?"

Kimberly bites her lower lip. "It's been a year and ½. Fred and I went to Australia for our honeymoon. We chased kangaroos!"

"When did you fall in love with Fred?"

Kimberly blushes. "Well we met during the war. I'm a Healer and saved Fred's life after an explosion. He and his brother come in frequently due to their experiments." I pour her more tea. She gladly accepts. "Thank you. Umm, after I saved him from dying, Fred started coming to the hospital with great frequency and always insisted on having me tend to him." She rolls her eyes. "It got to the point where I'd just finish him up and he'd be back in 2 hours, claiming the same ailment."

Kimberly finishes her tea before continuing. "It got to the point when one night he stood outside the hospital building waiting to escort me to dinner. Now don't get me wrong, I found him attractive to begin with. The Weasley twins' antics are legendary in the hospital. I have always had a rule of not dating any of my patients. It would seem unprofessional. Every night he's be waiting outside to walk me home and always ask for a date. It got to the point that I'd start leaving at different intervals to avoid him and leaving through other exits."

Kimberly shakes her head, grinning like a fool. "Fred started stalking me wherever I went. He and I were walking down Hogmeade's town centre when he pushed me against the brick wall and said if I didn't agree to someday marry him he'd toss me over his shoulder and carry me into the sunset with or without my consent." She shrugs sheepishly. "I couldn't resist any longer."

I laugh. "That's pretty romantic of him. He produce an engagement ring?"

She nods, leaning forward. "Held it in front of me as he listed my options." I study the white gold band with a small pearl. Entwined with it was different coloured stones no larger than specks of dust around her ring finger.

"Very beautiful." I lean back into my chair. "Doesn't his antics get on your nerves?"

Kimberly wrinkles her nose. "There are times when he take it too far and I just tell him to stop. Some people see him as being slightly cruel. Fred sometimes just carries his antics too far and needs to be told. He's a good guy."

"Oh of course, I'm not suggesting otherwise. I just mean that you've got to watch yourself when you're around Fred."

"You're telling me. There have been incidents of hair colouring in my shampoo and more than one pot has tried to see up my skirt. Luckily I know how to extract my revenge." I remember Angelina.

"You forbid him sex?"

Kimberly cackles. "Na, that's Angelina. I can pull a prank just as well as Fred. I'm also good at ignoring him. Fred can't stand not having my complete attention."

I raise an eyebrow. "That seems a bit demanding and only slightly childish."

Kimberly snorts. "I know it seems like that, but Fred's endearing. He's always trying to please me. One time he went too far with one of his products and as an apology attempts to cook a full meal for me by the time I get home. I enter our home to find the soup boiling, the chicken still half frozen, and the salad wilted. Fred's standing in the kitchen with his hair sticking up in all places and panic in his brown eyes. I couldn't help but forgive him!"

She lays a hand on her chest. "Fred's so sincere and always eager to please. I can't help but love him!"

* * *

_**Hermione Weasley**_

"Ron used to be so clumsy in his actions and everything he said came out unchecked. He's always been rather blunt."

"When did you fall in love with him?"

Hermione crosses her legs, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. "I'd have to say sometime between 4th and 5th year. Ronald and I have been friends since 1st year and the transition hit me pretty hard. I didn't truly fall in love with him until the war. We married soon after." I nod my head.

"Interesting, interesting. So what are some of Ronald Weasley's quirks?" Just to name a few.

Hermione smiles crookedly. "Well he's easily jealous, he doesn't think before he speaks, his temper is very quick much like mine, and the way he shovels food…" Hermione presses a hand to her temple. "It's like there's no tomorrow." I laugh with her.

"Yes, he always seems hungry. Though you can't really blame him, he's quite tall."

Hermione nods. "He is tall and I love it."

"What made you fall in love with him?"

"I remember when we were dating and even now, whenever he was looking for me, he has this lost puppy look on his face. Once he sees me, his face just lightens up with his smile. It just happened throughout our lives. In the end, Ronald was always there ready to defend me."

"I'm sure the fights are very loud and verbal."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "You're telling me. But after a fight, Ron puts his arms around me and buries his head into my hair… I feel like I'm finally home after a long journey away. I wouldn't consider being with anyone else."

I nod slowly. "Hugo's your second child am I correct?"

Hermione smiles down at her new baby infant. "Yes, Rose is two years older than Hugo. She absolutely adores him."

I study Hugo. "He's got brown hair. Does Rose have red hair?"

Hermione nods. "Yep. She's got Ron's hair and my eyes and Hugo has my colouring and Ron's blue yes."

"How did Harry feel when you announced your engagement?"

Hermione laughs, shifting her son to her shoulder. "As soon as we told him, he fell into a chair yelling Thank God. Apparently Ron had been dragging Harry into every jewellery store looking for a ring and being misunderstood as a gay couple."

I laugh with her. "Who was the feminine one?"

"I think Harry was. Ginny was furious for hearing anyone thinking Harry was gay and feminine at that."

I grin. "Poor Harry. What do you love most about Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, tilting her head to the side. "I think I like his sincerity the most. He always means well and when he blunders… he's so cute in apologizing."

"You like the fact he's a red head and is easy to spot in a crowd?"

Hermione shrugs. "His red hair is a warning of his quick temper and it would be easy to find him in a crowd with his height."

"Mom! Daddy says you said I have to eat my broccoli! Tell him I don't have to!" Two-year-old Rose Weasley storms over to her mother in outrage. Her arms are crossed. Hermione glances at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you disobeying your father Rose Weasley?"

Blue eyes look down at her shoes. "I don't like broccoli."

Ronald Weasley comes huffing and puffing into the room. "Sorry 'Mione love. She slipped past me." He scoops up the little girl into his arms, kissing his wife on the forehead. "How are you feeling? Better? Worse?"

Hermione smiles up at him. "I'm fine Ron." She turns her gaze to her daughter. "Rose will eat her broccoli for you otherwise there will be no broom ride." Rose gasps, burying her head against her father's neck.

"I'll eat them all! I'll eat them all I swear!" Ron smiles into his daughter's fuzzy hair.

"Of course you will Rosie. Care to join us for stir fry 'Mione?" Hermione nods, rising to her feet.

"I think I'm in the mood." She glances over at me apologetically. "Are we finished here?" I nod.

"Go eat Hermione. Congrats on your happy marriage." Ron frowns down at Hermione as she leads him from the room.

"Why did she say that? Does she think our marriage is unhappy?" I smile as the door closes.

* * *

_**Harry Potter**_

"Rumours in the family grapevine is you've been interviewing the women of the family." He smiles at me questionably. "Dare I ask why I'm here?"

I laugh. "I've heard your feminine gay story Harry. What I am interested in is why you've chosen Ginny Weasley as your wife."

His green eyes widen in horror. I press a restraining arm against him. "No! I'm not one of your creepy stalking girls, I swear! Calm down." I hand him a cup of tea. I quickly turn to my notes.

"Why'd you choose Ginny as your wife?"

Harry hesitantly settled the cup on his lap. "She kind of chose me. Ginny's the only one besides Hermione who can put up with my deep moody depressions and not go insane. She's always been there for me and if she thinks I've been in a funk for too long she yells at me to snap out of it." He grins now. "Her temper can match Molly's easily."

"How many children do you have?"

Harry grins. "We now have 3. James, Albus, and Lily."

"All of them with the Weasley red hair?"

"Just Albus. The other two have my black hair. All three have Ginny's brown eyes."

"Your father married your mother Lily. She was a red head yes?"

Harry nods in affirmation.

"Does the love of red heads run in the family?"

Harry frowns at me. "I guess you could say that but that's a stupid question."

I return his frown. "Why's that?"

"Well it's like asking if the love of blondes run in the family? Does it really matter? Yeah I love Ginny's red hair but I'd still love her if she were a brunette or blonde."

Okay sensitive subject here.

"Harry! There you are! Please take one of them! Pick a kid, any kid!" Ginny kicks the door open with a babbling Lily in one arm, James swinging off her elbow and Albus bringing up the rear. Harry bent over and lifted James into his arms.

"Ginny. Why do you think the Harry Potter married a redhead like his father?" I watch surprise flicker over Ginny's face at my question.

"Oh that's easy. I am the best in bed."

* * *

Well, after reviewing my interviews I can come to the only conclusion.

Redheads are full of energy and are great in bed.

* * *

_So yeah. You like? Dislike? Let me know! :)_


End file.
